


Let Go For Tonight

by Zana_Lee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zana_Lee/pseuds/Zana_Lee
Summary: “Look,” Sakura said for the hundredth time. “I’ve done this many times. It’s nothing I haven’t seen, Hokage-sama.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Let Go For Tonight

So I wrote this a few years ago but it got taken down from Fanfiction.net for “explicit content”. I decided to reupload it here!

Let Go For Tonight

**_“So, I call your name,  
the only thing I know is I need you here,  
Will you be gone forever?  
_ _All that I know,_**   
**_All that I know is we’re here tonight.  
_ _Turn off the lights.”_**

“Look,” Sakura said for the hundredth time. “I’ve done this many times. It’s nothing I haven’t seen, Hokage-sama.”

Still, he wouldn’t budge.

“You know the Hokage has to go through a full physical twice a year, a physical that needs to be conducted by your top medic – which - right now is me.” Sakura took an impatient breath, “Of course, you know this – since you appointed me. But fine, if you want, I can get Tsunade-sama-”

“No.”

Sakura folded her arms across her chest and gave him an expectant look as she ignored the fierce beating of her heart.

The Hokage let out a sigh. It was understandable that he was nervous, this was the procedure that marked his first six months as the Hokage of Konoha, but it didn’t excuse anything – from what Sakura heard, the females of Konoha were quite familiar with what went on below his belt. Was he just nervous for _her_ to see _it_? She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought, completely ignoring the fact that she was in denial about that little fact too.

His eyes flipped from her to the window and then back, and all at once – before she had a chance to prepare herself, he dropped everything. Standing naked in front of her. Completely. Sakura’s eyes flipped down and she froze. Her hand jerked up to her lips and before she could stop herself…a nervous giggle slipped out and then another and another. Sakura ducked out of the room, trying to ignore his furious glare on her. Her face was aflame when she leaned against the cold wall in the hallway. _What happened to being professional?_

She took a moment to calm herself, but as expected – when she stepped back into the room. Sasuke was gone. Of course, that set off a series of nerves within her that stayed with Sakura the entire night. What had possessed her to laugh at him? At his _penis_?! Sakura had never done anything like this before. Well, she had never seen Sasuke like that before either. Not that she ever had the chance. After the war, they had been there for each other – platonically, because Sasuke had never hinted at anything else, and Sakura wasn’t prepared to make the first move herself. Not again. And it wasn’t as if Sasuke didn’t know how she felt. Sakura was sure he knew. _Still_ knew that she held a candle for him. But within a year, the two of them drifted apart – with Sasuke being named Tsunade’s successor and Sakura having already basically taken over the hospital at that stage, they’d never had time to see each other, so Sakura had been shocked when Sasuke summoned her right after his coronation, another year and a half later, to name her his medic. Which meant that she worked very closely with the Hokage – traveled with him and advised him and healed him when necessary. They hadn’t done much of that, it had only been six months, and now Sakura had gone and ruined it. He was totally going to fire her. She groaned, maybe if she apologized…Sasuke would take mercy on her. She was sure if she did the physical again, she would be able to complete it. She’d seen it now. All of it. Yup. She’d do fine. Hopefully.

x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Sakura headed to the monument, as she did every day before the sun rose. Sakura sat down on the bench and rested her arms on her thighs, licking her lips as she figured out just what she wanted to say.

“Naruto, I fucked up.” She began, “You’re going to find this hilarious.” And then she fell into the tale of what happened with Sasuke the previous day. She could hear him laughing, wiping tears from his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I laughed…no, wait, more like giggled like a fool. And what’s worse, I have to go and explain and apologize to him.” Sakura gave a smile. “He’s doing well, by the way, all things considered – he’s a wonderful Hokage. He doesn’t say it, but I know…he misses you. All of us do.” A soft breeze blew past her, ruffling through her shoulder-length hair. She imagined that it was Naruto, answering her somehow. After a while she stood, and like every day, she patted the monument gently. “Wish me luck,” she muttered and she could almost hear him laughing as she walked away. Heading straight for the Kage tower and her impending doom.

“Hokage-sama is busy and doesn’t want to be disturbed.” His assistant told Sakura when she arrived. The new council had appointed her and frankly, Sakura just couldn’t remember the girl’s name. She narrowed her eyes. “I’m his medic-”

“You name was mentioned _specifically_ , Haruno-sama. The Hokage does not require your services today.”

“Tell him I need to see him. Now.” Sakura told the girl patiently.

Brown eyes flicked behind thick-rimmed glasses in annoyance. “The Hokage said that you would say that. Unfortunately, he has asked not to see you under any circumstances-”

Sakura scoffed. “I’d like to see you stop me.” She marched past the desk and around the corner to Sasuke’s office.

“H-Haruno-sama, please!” Sakura could hear the heels clicking behind her, and she hurried her pace throwing open Sasuke’s door and stepping inside. Chouji and Shikamaru turned in surprise and Sakura grinned at Shikamaru before she could stop herself. His lips turned upward in a small smirk. He was with Temari now – not that he and Sakura had ever been together. But somewhere in the short months that Sasuke and Sakura didn’t see each other, Sakura had gotten drunk with their friends and Shikamaru had taken her home. It had been a one-night-drunken-sex thing, and he had been her first. Shikamaru and Temari constantly broke up and got back together and it was during one of their off times that it happen. It wasn’t a secret, and needless to say even if there were no hard feelings between Sakura and Temari – they were never going to be close friends. Sasuke knew too. He’d never so much as mentioned it, but the day after it happened, Sakura ran into Sasuke at the grocer. He’d been picking up some tomatoes, or at least, that was all he had in his hand when she’d seen him. Sakura - who had been feeling sort of giddy that day, froze. The lightness in her stomach dropping like lead as guilt set it. Which was ridiculous – considering the rumors flying around about him. Sasuke met her shocked gaze for a long moment and she knew. _He knew **.**_ He’d turned away and acted like it never happened. Until now.

Sakura’s eyes flipped to Sasuke, his glare was on Shikamaru’s back before it flipped to her, furious.

“Chouji, Shikamaru. Leave us.”

Both of them bowed to the Hokage before they moved past Sakura. Shikamaru squeezed her shoulder as he passed and Sakura saw the minutest twitch in the muscle next to Sasuke’s eye before Chouji shut the door.

“Sakura. What do you want?” there was an eerie calmness in his voice.

Sakura licked her lips nervously and stepped forward until she was at his desk. “I came to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For, er, laughing…”

His eyes narrowed, but Sasuke said nothing.

She cleared her throat. “It wasn’t that it was funny, I-I was just…nervous and,” Sakura could feel a ramble coming on but it was too late to stop it. “er, and it’s just that I’ve n-never seenanythingquitesoimpressive,” she sucked in a breath almost as if she wanted to pull the words back.

Sasuke, though, looked unimpressed.

“Look, let me make it up to you, I’ll make you dinner and – oh, God, now it sounds like I’m offering you dinner just because I saw your…your…” she just couldn’t say it in front of him.

Sasuke sighed sharply, running a hand through his hair. “Will it get you out of my office if I agree?”

She nodded mutely.

“Fine.”

“Okay, how’s eight?”

Sasuke eyed the paperwork on his desk. “Nine.”

“I can do that. See you then.” And then she practically ran from his office.

x-x-x-x-

“Let me get this straight, you told Sasuke that his cock was hellishly impressive and THEN you invited him to dinner.” Ino asked dryly as she strolled next to Sakura in the grocery store.

Sakura groaned miserably, leaning down further on the handlebar of the rolling cart. “ _Yes_.”

“Just so you know, he’ll be expecting you to hop up and pony him.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Ino challenged. “You’ve seen him naked, the next plausible step is to get Mr. Impressive inside of you.”

Sakura groaned again, she was blushing all the way down her neck. “No, Ino, geez.” But she couldn’t help it – she imagined Mr. Impressive inside of her and shivered.

“Mark my words, Sakura. Sometime after dinner, Sasuke is going to turn to you and expect to be serviced and you, my friend,” Ino pointed at Sakura. “Are going to deliver.”

x-x-x-x-

Of course, that didn’t help Sakura’s nerves at all. Why the hell had she thought of this dinner? It had been part of her word vomit, and should have been totally disregarded. But, her relationship – er, _friendship_ , with Sasuke was important so this was something that needed to be done. She was just finished setting the table when Sasuke walked into the apartment. He never knocked. Sakura didn’t comment on his being early either. He always was. Sasuke sat down at the table and Sakura began to dish up the food.

“Sake?” she asked, the bottle hovering over his cup. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Trying to get me drunk Sakura?”

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. “Mou, Sasuke. Don’t tease me.” He nodded at the sake, smirking and she poured some in his glass and then her own before she sat down.

“Itadakimasu!” the both said before digging in. After a few bites, Sasuke gave a few slow nods. It was the highest praise she was going to get and Sakura hid her grin in her next bite.

“So, how’s work?”

Sasuke’s eyes flipped to her as he got more rice. “Fine. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“I know. I was asking how you’re doing.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows twitched and he opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. “I can’t stand sitting around.” He confessed.

Sakura smiled softly. “It takes some getting used to, I hear.”

Sasuke shook his head, his hair swaying around his face. “Naruto would have-”

Sakura reached out, covering his hand with her own, silencing him. “Naruto would have been complaining about it from day one.” She told him softly, “I was just telling him this morning how great you’re doing, all things considered.”

Sasuke stared at her for a long time before he gave a nod and pulled his hand from underneath hers. It took Sakura a moment to retract her hand and continue eating. “Things at the hospital are fine, thanks for asking.”

“I didn’t.”

She continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “We had a pretty good week. Gave a little girl with cancer a few more years. My research with Tsunade-sama and Shizune is moving slowly, but within a few years we might replace traditional cancer healing with chakra based ones. Speaking of research, I would still like to do one on your eyes.”

His answer was immediate. “No.”

Sakura groaned. “ ** _Come on_** , Sasuke-kun.” Mostly, she called him Sasuke, but sometimes, randomly, the –kun would still slip through. “You’re going to have kids someday. We are going to need to know how to treat them. Especially the Sharingan. As your top medic, that will be my responsibi-”

“There’s no guarantee that either of us will live that long.” Sasuke told her stiffly.

Sakura was stunned for a moment, and she leaned over to take a sip of sake. “Maybe not. But we still have to be prepared,”

Sasuke threw back his sake and poured himself a refill. “Do whatever the hell you want.” He waved a hand and began eating again.

“So, you’ll let me look in to the Sharingan? And the Rinnegan? Really?”

“Hn.”

Sakura grinned, digging in again. “How are things on that front by the way?”

“What?”

“Making little Uchiha babies.” Sakura asked slyly.

Sasuke gave her a glare, ignoring the question entirely.

Of course, it was after dinner that her nerves really kicked up. More sake, sitting on the couch in a comfortable silence, Sakura kept fidgeting and Sasuke who never noticed anything – of course, got annoyed.

“What is it?”

She gave a nervous laugh. “It’s nothing,”

“Sakura.”

“Right,” Sakura swallowed heavily and turned to him. “It’s just Ino, planting weird ideas in my head.”

“Ah. Like what?”

“Nothing that you would be interested in, Sasuke.” Cue another nervous laugh.

Sasuke gave her a look that clearly said she needed to get it out.

“Oh, you know. Just Ino being Ino.”

“Talk.”

“W-Well, Ino thought that you would be coming here tonight with the expectation to, er, pony.”

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, clearly not familiar with the term. “The expectation to have…relations.”

Sakura groaned when his expression didn’t change. “Sex, Sasuke, goddammit. _Sex **.**_ ”

That got a reaction. His eyebrows lifted and then, surprisingly – he laughed. Sakura’s face reddened and she pursed her lips, looking away from him to glare at the window.

“What did you say?” he asked, still sounding amused.

“I told her it was ridiculous.”

Again, he laughed like he found her particularly hilarious. It was the damn sake. It had to be.

“Of course,” she continued, now thoroughly pissed off. “Then Ino continued that it was totally possible that now that I’ve seen you naked that you’d want to stick “Mr. Impressive” inside of me.”

THAT shut him up. He didn’t look drunk at all and Sakura’s sake theory flew out the window, along with her dignity. “And that after dinner you would expect me to service you and that I would have to deliver.”

“And?” Sasuke asked, leaning forward, his gaze intense. “Would you?”

“I’ve thought about this.” Sakura nodded, ignoring the shaking in her bones. “Two things are possible in this situation. You would A – laugh in my face, which did happen, or B – run away.”

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully and Sakura was sure she imagined his eyes flipping to her lips. She swallowed. “Never seen anything quite so impressive…” he said. “Does that include Nara?”

“W-What?”

“I should go.” He said abruptly. Sakura nodded mutely, watching him stand before she scrambled up after him.

“Let me get you some of the left overs,”

Sasuke looked like he wanted to decline but after a long moment, he gave a stiff nod and followed Sakura into the kitchen. Sakura bent down to rummage through on of the cabinets, unknowingly giving Sasuke a nice view of her backside and no matter how much of a hard-ass he was, Sasuke was a man – and he couldn’t resist looking. Sakura sighed and slammed the cabinet closed before opening the one above the sink. She felt around, never gripping the container, and suddenly, Sasuke was behind her, his body pressing up against hers and Sakura stiffened at the contact. He reached up and picked the container with the blue lid.

“Thanks,” she whispered shakily after he stepped away and she began packing the food away for him. Sasuke watched her wordlessly, wondering why the hell he’d done that. He watched her trying to hide the shaking in her hands.

“Here you go,” Sakura handed it to him and he took it from her easily. No clichéd brushing of fingers or anything.

“Ah, thanks.”

Sakura trailed behind him as he let himself out. Sasuke paused outside. “Good night, Sakura.”

“Good night, Sasuke-kun.”

He began to walk away when she stopped him. “Come by the hospital in the morning, so I can do the physical, okay?”

He sighed and didn’t answer her as he headed down the steps. Sakura closed her apartment door and leaned against it. All things considered, the night could have been worse. There were worse things than having an Uchiha pressed up against you.

x-x-x-x-x-

Surprisingly, The Hokage walked into her office just a little after eight the next morning. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, but he came anyway. Sakura put on her most professional face.

“Hokage-sama. Please, step into my consultation room.” Sasuke followed her through the door in her office and into the adjoining room. Sakura closed the door firmly, clicking the lock. Sasuke threw her a wary look.

“My nurses are eager to see you naked.” She explained and he gave a quick nod.

“Please take off your clothing before proceeding to the scale.” Sakura told him before turning her back on him and readying things that were already prepared. She heard his shirt drop and then his pants and again she imagined him pressed up against him the previous night. Sakura listening to his footsteps padding over to the scale and he stepped onto it. There was a ding and Sakura went over, keeping her eyes off of him, and on the screen. She hummed and wrote down the numbed, leaning past him to click off. She didn’t re-do the part of the physical they’d done the previous day, Sakura just wanted to get this over. Sasuke was intense enough with his clothes on.

“Move over to the bed and have a seat, Hokage-sama.”

“You know you don’t have to call me that.”

“I know.” _But it made it feel more like medic and Hokage than Sakura who wanted to “feel Mr. Impressive inside of her”. And right now she really needed that._

Sasuke sat down and Sakura went over. She set her hands over his ears and Sasuke tensed. “Cold?” she murmured and he gave a small nod. “Sorry,” she breathed trying to focus less on the feeling of his skin beneath her touch and more on the examination.

Sakura’s hands began to glow a soft green that would eventually warm them up as she checked his vitals. Sakura moved down to his neck, prodding around before she tried to move her hands to the back but she bumped into Sasuke’s knees. Sakura spread them swiftly and stepped into the space before moving her hands to the back of his neck, thankful that she’d managed to keep _it_ out of her immediate vision. Well _it_ and his eyes. Sakura tilted his head from side to side, front and then back, before she leaned over him to get her clipboard. She made some notes and ticked a few boxes before setting it down again and shifting the stethoscope around. She blew on the top to heat it up a little before setting it on Sasuke’s chest.

“Breathe in.”

He did.

“And out.” Sakura paused, listening, “Again. And out.”

She nodded, making more notes. Before she stepped out from between his knees to listen from his back. The rest of the examination went smoothly, for Sakura at least, until she told him to lie down. It was when he did that she got an eyeful. This time she managed not to giggle.

 _Does that include Nara?_ Yes. It did. But she wasn’t about to tell him that.

With her hands glowing green she prodded at his stomach.

“Tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort.” She murmured, her hands moving down to the hard planes his abdomen, down to his hips, pulling at the skin there. She felt strangely breathless as she touched him, felt his skin underneath her fingertips. Felt the muscles contract, reacting to her.

Sakura’s eyes flipped up to his. He was watching her.

“I’m gonna have to-”

“Just get it over with.” He ground out and Sakura tried to ignore the deflated feeling in her chest. She was the only one who had been enjoying this. His reaction was the wake-up she needed, with a determined nod – she touched him. _Very professionally **.**_ Fingertips sliding over him, checking everything from his penis down to his ball sack and it was then that it happened. Sasuke grew hard. This was nothing new to Sakura, it was a normal bodily reaction but her cheeks still lit up like festival lights. Sakura swallowed hard but she didn’t look at him as she continued the exam and made her notes.

“I have to check your eyes. You’ll have to tell me if you feel anything wrong. I won’t be able to tell until we get to my research.”

Sasuke sat up and Sakura couldn’t miss the sheer size of him. She bit into her lower lip and met his eyes without meeting them really. She set her hands on either side of his face, next to his eyes and her chakra took over from there.

“Any pain-”

Sasuke shut her up, moving fast as he closed the small space between them, his lips melting against her own, pulling her lip from between her teeth and giving it a suck as he slid from the bed, his arm going around her waist as he yanked her to him, trapping his erection between them. Sakura exploded with a heat she felt all the way down to her bones and a wonderful churning south of her navel as her fingers dug into the skin of his hard chest. His tongue slid against hers following the rhythm his hardness set between their bodies.

And just as suddenly as he’d touched her, he disappeared. Sakura stumbled forward, catching herself on the bed, panting heavily. Sasuke pulled his clothes on in a rush.

“My eyes are fine.” He said tightly, sounding a little breathlessly himself. And then he was gone – through the window and Sakura braced herself against the bed. There delicious tight heat between her legs and a dull shaking in her frame. And suddenly - it occurred to her that Sasuke had just kissed her. Never mind the fact that he was completely naked and very obviously hard. He’d kissed her. Sasuke-kun. Team Seven Sasuke. Her Sasuke had just kissed her. Sakura let her head fall back. Impressive didn’t even begin to describe it.

x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura arrived at home a little after midnight, and sat down at the table, having a quiet dinner. She kept squeezing her thighs together and crossing her legs to relieve some of the tension that had stayed with her the entire day. If Sasuke could do that with just a kiss…she shuddered. It also wasn’t lost on her that this was the very chair he’d occupied the night before. It crossed her mind that maybe she could rub off against it, but that just seemed creepy, so after dinner, moronically, Sakura convinced herself that she needed to find him – confront him about the kiss. It was an excuse though. She knew she should turn back. That this was _Sasuke_. And that there was some logical explanation for what happened – maybe it would be enough to shoot her down and quell the need in her. Sakura went by the Kage Tower but the lights in his office were off. So she headed to the Uchiha Compound. The streets were eerily quiet and Sakura hurried through them and to the main house. She went around until she found an open window and climbed through. Her feet touched the wooden floors soundlessly and when she turned around, she was pinned to the wall by red eyes.

“S-Sasuke-kun,” Sakura averted her eyes and did a quick chakra run-through to make sure she wasn’t trapped in any Genjutsu. She wasn’t. Sasuke’s eyes averted to normal and he approached her.

“What are you doing here, Sakura?” his voice was deadly and she swallowed.

“You know why.” Sakura took a daring step towards him but Sasuke set his palm down against her chest and pushed her back against the wall.

“You shouldn’t have come.”

“Why?”

Sasuke stepped into the light and closer to her. So close that she could feel his heat. “You should leave, Sakura.”

“Why?”

Sasuke growled and then his lips slammed against hers. Sakura gave a gasp before her hands found his shirt and yanked him against her. He was so deliciously hard again that she moaned, low in her throat and ground herself against him. Sasuke deft hand was desperate as he pulled at her shirt and pulled it over her head before attacking her lips again, sttoking her tongue with his and his hand palmed her breast through her bra. Sakura fumbled with his shirt and Sasuke pulled it over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. Sakura yanked him back again – this time kissing him as she dragged her hands down his scarred skin all the way down to his hips and around, back up his spine again. Next went her skirt and Sasuke’s pants before her back hit the bed.

Sasuke hovered over her, looking down at her with those intense dark eyes. “Ino was right about one thing.” He leaned down, his lips brushing her ear. “I’ve wanted to be inside you for a long time.”

Sakura moaned, her back arching off the bed at his words. Sasuke smirked, his lips kissing along her neck, nibbling on her collar bone and down her chest. His mouth closed around her hard nipple through her bra and gave it a hard suck. Sakura gasped sharply, her hands finding his hair. Sasuke pulled his mouth away, swiftly ripping the bra from her before continuing his work. Sakura tried to find his hips with hers to relieve some of the tension, but Sasuke wisely kept out of her reach. His lips trailed down her flat stomach down to her hips, licking along them, nibbling slightly.

“Sasuke-kun…” Sakura breathed, rubbing her thighs together. “ _Please_ ,” Sakura spread her legs and Sasuke smirked, ripped her panties off the same way he did her bra before moving up to look at her again. “Are you sure?” he asked gruffly.

“Oh, _yes_.”

Sasuke slammed into her so suddenly that Sakura cried out, latching on to him. And then Sasuke was moving. His body rolling above her, his incredible length, _Oh, God **.**_ Sakura moaned loudly, her nails scratching along his spine and her hard nipples dragged along his chest. Sasuke’s lips claimed hers roughly, before speeding up his pace. Sakura tried to turn them over but Sasuke wouldn’t relent and in the end they both got stuck somewhere in the middle, on their sides, lips slanting together, Sasuke’s hand gripping her thigh, pulling it higher and higher until Sakura stiffened, letting out a blissful moan, her eyes fluttering shut. Sasuke flipped them over again, slamming into her until a wonderful shiver rolled over him and a groan vibrated though his chest, he continued thrusting until he came down from the high, collapsing on top of Sakura, who welcomed him into her arms. Sasuke’s head was on her chest, slightly wet with sweat.

“What’s this about wanting to be inside of me for a long time?”

Sasuke let out a breath against her skin. “Long enough.” He said softly, hands sliding up her sides. Sakura shivered and kissed the top of his head. “Are we going to do it again?” Sakura asked hesitantly.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at her. “Right now? Yes.” And she could feel him, ready for her again and Sakura laughed. “No, I mean yes now….but again.”

“I haven’t waited this long for just one night Sakura.”

Sakura nodded. “I hope not, because I still want to have you on the desk in your study, the kitchen, the living room, the shower – and that’s just your house. The Hokage’s desk is definitely something I’ve fantasized about – let me tell you.”

Sasuke pushed himself into her again, shutting her up. “Good, because I don’t plan to let you get any sleep tonight.”

And she didn’t because Uchiha Sasuke always kept his promises.

x-x-x-x-


End file.
